Existing
by MegzzieMonroe
Summary: A being with no name, exists for none, powerful with no limits, older than the earth. Can anyone change her ways of living? can she find peace with a family she can live with? Will she become forever lonely?
1. Beginning

**Hey so this is my first story, review if you think I should continue! and any ideas are welcomed you never know I might add it to the story, currently its just an idea because I was this to be good and full of surprises.**

* * *

Many humans think that a monster is because of what you are. Vampire hunters think themselves so much different than what they hunt. Hunters think humans are all holy. It's not true. I'm living proof, and whilst I dont hate any race for it's name. I know that any living being can become the things your nightmares are filled with. Who I am? I am the only one. Not human, not vampire, nor any other supernatural you can think of. I don't have a name to my race or culture. My beliefs are my own.

I bow to none, and none know of me. I live for none, and none live because of me. I guess I could make others like me, but they would have a choice if I think them worthy. I won't make the any more mistakes like my last companion.

Incase your wondering by now, what my name is,

I am Lune.

I am 15 billion years old.

And I exist.

* * *

**I only own my characters no other. 3**


	2. Happy Christmas

**I know its a quick update but I got the idea and needed to write it. I know its probably not the correct dates or the name of the streets arent right but Im making it up as I dont know any streets there. Reviews are welcomed! I dont own Vampire Knight or any other characters Except Lune and Orin (so far XD)** **Ill post the links as to what my characters look like on my profile so check it out if your interested or if you just want to imagine them yourselves your welcome to 3 and It may not have anything to do with Vampire Knight so far but Im going to slowely work it in. **

* * *

**December 24th 1888**

Echoes filled the air as my heels clicked on the stone ground. I must've looked out of place in this town. My black and bright white hair fell to my knees in straight locks, skin as pale as the snow covering the roofs and grounds of London. Gathering stares as I walked down the street on this fine christmas eve, I wasn't wearing the usual clothing that blended, many would mistake me as a prositute. Anyway, enough about me. As you may have gathered I am in London, a human is causing trouble here and it's beginning to annoy me with the useless killing.

Jack the Ripper, heard of him? well I don't know his real identity, troublesome details I don't really care about. However he must be dealt with, his endless killings shall stop this night and never shall another woman live in fear of this man.

I smelt the air, tasted the blood on the air. Following it down an alleyway to find a man, leaning on the walls of a building with people gathered around the front. From my guess it is one of those 'whore houses' such vile terms these days to describe the different ways of living. Calmly walking over to the man, I noticed he was, in other words, a creepy looking man, with his black cloak and top hat that covered his eyes. However I did notice his eyes were blood red. By now I've stopped near him, saying in my most sweetest voice "Good evening Sir, you are looking mightly lonely over here" Hearing my voice the man turned to me, I felt disgust as his eyes roamed up and down my body. Licking his lips he said "My, my, what a feast for the eyes my dear, would like to accompany me on a walk?" He held out his arm in a formal way to guide me away from the crowd. I took it and we started to walk towards St. James street. After a while - and we were away from prying eyes- the man turned to me and took off his hat. Pulling out a knife and swinging it at me then attempting to pin me to a wall which so happened to be behind me. I let him, I knew this was the so called 'Jack the Ripper'.

"You would make a lovely dinner tonight my dear, shame to waste such a delight on just the one night, however you will not survive me cutting out your womb, though I might have fun first" 'Jack' chuckled then put the knife to my dress, about to slice it open. I flipped us around easily, pinning him to the wall, his eyes widened, and with a flick of my wrist his hand - holding to knife - broke. Silence was deafening as the sharp object fell to the floor, then a piercing scream filled the air. After a few seconds of him screaming I grabbed his head and saw his fangs glistening in the moon light. I started to set him on fire.

Soon he was nothing but a pile of ashes. My job was done, time to head back to my mansion.

However, as soon as I walked from street a small hand clasped at my sleeves. I turned, looking down at a small girl with wide honey eyes and long blonde pig tails. What a dear, she looked to precious. "Hello Miss but I saw what you did, and thank you." I was surprised to hear her delicate voice thanking me, never in my existance has anyone ever thanked me. I turned to her and bent down to rest on my knees before her. Looking her in the eye, I asked "For what reason do you thank me?" She looked up at me as I was still taller than her. "For ridding the world of that man, he was filled with delusions of woman being food." I then took notice of her torn dress and bare feet, also her covered in mud was a give away of her being abandoned. I took her in my arms, lifting her and pressing her to my chest and started walking to my home. I was going to help her, such a nice soul deserves all the riches in the world. I can sense her pure heart. During the journey to my -ours now - house we started to talk.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, I looked at her and said. "Im hoping your going to live with me" She looked at me with excitement filling her eyes. "My name is Orin, I dont remember my last name so can I take yours?" Well, theres a surprised I've never have a friend or any family before, her taking my name would filled my heart with joy. "Ofcourse you can, Orin Lune. Lovely, suits you my dear."

After a few minutes of silence, we had reached my home at a steady pace. I set down Orin and opened the door. She looked around at the semi-empty house before turning to me and saying "You'r lonely too, aren't you My lady"

"Yes, my delicate rose, I was lonely." Looking at her now, she was a beauty, I already love her like my daughter. I vow now that no harm shall come to her. I was jolted from my thoughts as I small body wrapped around me. She was hugging me, I returned it, my snow white arms embracing her small body.  
She whispered against my chest as the clock began to strike midnight "Happy Christmas Miss Lune"

* * *

**Well thats it for now. Ill update next when I can!**


End file.
